Main Page
Make a New Page default=New page's name here width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new page ''See the tutorials for help'' ---- articles and images since July 11, 2006 Community Links ---- Edit this page to add a site Policy ---- Edit, add, and help the site grow! As you contribute, please respect these guidelines. Wikis depend on the open manner in which information is shared and modified. However, there are some guidelines enforced in the ER Wiki: *All content must be related to Earthen Ring and the related roleplaying community. *Any articles or edits that could be considered libelous or defamatory, or could be argued as harassment or vandalism shall not be tolerated by the wiki team or the Earthen Ring community, and will be promptly dealt with. *Information in an article (pages that are not stories) should be relevant and neutral. *Pages that are not dedicated to stories or characters may be freely modified following the above rules. * Story or character pages should not be edited to the extent that the original ideas are altered. If you are unsure if a change will alter the original context, contact the author for permission. Authors of such pages reserve full rights to request to have a page locked and unlocked by a moderator. *Pages without adequate content and images without proper copyright information one week from creation will be marked for deletion. What Is This? Earthen Ring is a player-versus-environment roleplaying (PvE-RP) server in the MMORPG [[wikipedia:World of Warcraft| World of Warcraft]]. This wiki is used for storing roleplay and IC information regarding characters, guilds, locations, art, and player-written stories created by Earthen Ring community members, as well as acting as an information hub for the ever-changing server community. News ---- ;06/11/08 - Main Page Layout Change in Anticipation of Wikia Skin Change :Wikia is changing the monaco skin that is currently used on all of the Conan Network wikis. This change will be implemented in less than a week, on June 17th. For more information, to see what the new skin will look like when implemented, or to let Wikia know what you think of the change, see this article on Wikia Central. ;04/08/08 - Front Page Rework :The front page is being retooled to make it easier on the eyes, more informative, and more interactive. Tell us what you think! ;04/07/08 - Story Moderator :We are currently seeking a new story moderator. Have questions? Think you have what it takes? Contact Lilithia via the contact information listed here. Community Involvement Our wiki always needs new content! If you wish to help out, here are some things you can do: *WikiQuests are projects on the Earthen Ring Wiki. WikiQuests are created by community members to improve the wiki through meeting goals. *Outdated articles are not current and could use a little help being brought up to date. *Stubs are articles that are incomplete. Only you can help fill them out! *Unknown copyright status files need your help if you think you may know who created them. :If you're not sure on how to edit a wiki, check out our the Help pages for basics on editing and contributing. :If you're not sure on how to edit a wiki, check out our the Help pages for basics on editing and contributing. action=purge}} Purge cache for this page to refresh. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse